1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covering apparatuses, and particularly to a covering apparatus for covering an expansion slot of a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to upgrade the operating capabilities of a personal computer, a plurality of expansion cards is operatively installed in an enclosure of the personal computer. The expansion cards include network cards, sound cards, graphics accelerator cards, multi-media cards and etc. The expansion cards may be installed in the enclosure during manufacturing or by the computer purchaser after manufacture.
A plurality of slots is defined in a rear panel of the enclosure for mounting expansion cards. A plurality of covers is attached to the rear panel to cover the slots for shielding against electromagnetic interference when the expansion cards are not mounted. Traditionally, each cover is L-shaped and has an elongated portion and a bent portion perpendicularly extending from the elongated portion. The elongated portion covers a corresponding slot, and the bent portion is mounted to the rear panel. When an expansion card needs to be used and mounted to the rear panel, the cover is removed and generally disposed of. Thus the cover is not usable again.
What is needed is to provide a convenient reusable covering apparatus for covering an expansion slot of a computer enclosure.